


You had me at Robots

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Our Story [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bookstore Owner Pidge, First Meetings, Fluff, Hunk's little sister, Movie Star Hunk, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: As part of theUnwrittenuniverse, this is the first meeting between Hunk and Pidge :).





	You had me at Robots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfterUtopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterUtopia/gifts).



> A few people expressed interest in seeing Hunk and Pidge and their first meeting! (This is dedicated to AfterUtopia as a thank you for all of your support throughout the writing/publishing of Unwritten!) 
> 
> I am starting my fic dump ahead of Season 8 (because RIP me and my SEVEN WIPs for Sheith/Voltron) and this is the first one up! 
> 
> It is in the Unwritten universe and I have one more fic to post in this universe as well :) 
> 
> If you like it and want to talk Voltron, please come find me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

The city of Boston was everything Shiro had claimed it would be. Impressive buildings intermingled with even more impressive landscapes and a busy thrumming of activity that made Hunk feel alive rather than intimidated. Unlike Los Angeles or New York, Boston had a funky vibe to it that Hunk envisioned himself falling in love with and never wanting to leave.

Visiting Boston had been Shiro’s idea. During their first break from shooting the movie, Shiro and Keith had casually mentioned returning to Boston. More significantly, Shiro had pulled Hunk aside and asked him about his little sister’s prosthetic, the sparkle in Shiro’s eye hinting at an unspoken intent in his questions.

Hunk had never hidden his own struggles with his youngest sister’s cancer nor had he forced her to hide from the spotlight provided by her big brother’s famous actor status. Together they had organized Hunk’s Heroes, a foundation that supported research for childhood cancer and provided funding to families in desperate need of financial help during the worst times of their lives. When Shiro had approached Hunk to ask about Samaria’s prosthetic leg and then offered to sponsor her consultation with Shiro’s own doctor, there was no reason for Hunk to say no. He also didn’t hesitate to accept the offer to accompany Shiro and Keith to Boston for the period of their first break from filming.

“You almost missed it!”

Startling Hunk out of his thoughts, his little sister tugged him back toward the large glass doors. Samaria was only ten and tiny due to her ongoing battle with cancer, but her spirit was a force to be reckoned with. That spirit was exactly why Hunk stood staring at the most eclectic bookstore in Boston, trying to tell himself to stay calm.

“Are you _scared_?” Samaria teased, using their joined hands to bump Hunk lightly on his hip. “She’s like… I don’t know… as big as I am!” Leaning on her brand new prosthetic leg, Samaria peered through the windows of the store. “Come on, Hunkers! Mr. Keith said she is really nice and that I am going to really like her! We have to go in!”

Standing on the sidewalk, Hunk couldn’t explain why he felt so nervous. He had watched the video of Keith’s friend Katie ( _Pidge_ , he mentally corrected himself) screaming at Zarkon too many times than should be admitted out loud. She was small but the mightiness of her determination to defend Keith (and ultimately Hunk) had wedged itself a nice-sized notch inside of Hunk’s heart.

Out of curiosity, he had checked his follower list on Instagram and couldn’t help the goofy smile that appeared when he had discovered her account among his million or so followers. From there, it was impossible to keep Samaria from following Pidge as well and eventually it had been Samaria who had messaged Pidge directly.

The hundreds of messages between Samaria and Pidge had led to Hunk’s current level of uncertainty, standing hand in hand with his sister in front of Pidge’s bookstore. There was no denying that Hunk already had a slight crush on the funny, witty, and incredibly smart owner of said bookstore and when Pidge came bounding into view, carrying a large stack of books and laughing at something Hunk couldn’t hear, he knew he was screwed. He had been in plenty of movies that had tried to sell the concept of love at first sight, but it wasn’t until Pidge’s bright smile turned in their direction that he considered buying stock in the idea.

“Now she’s looking! Stop being awkward and let’s go!” Yanking Hunk forward, Samaria threw open the glass door and dragged him inside.

Pidge watched as the familiar little girl pulled the man four times her size into the bookstore. Even without spotting the prosthetic extending from the end of her skirt, Pidge would have known that cheeky smile anywhere. Depositing her stacks of books on the counter, she wiped the dust off on her jeans. “Samaria!” she exclaimed, opening her arms and laughing when Samaria threw herself forward. Catching her in a hug, Pidge spun Samaria around, laughing along with her little giggles. “I’m so glad you could come by!”

“Ms. Pidge!” Laughing Samaria wiggled until her feet hit the ground. “You’re taller than I thought you would be.”

“Ha.” Pidge shook her head and patted Samaria’s shoulder. “I get that a lot,” she winked, her attention flicking quickly to the man standing awkwardly to their sides. “Hunk?” she asked, trying to suppress the nerves rising in her throat. She had been following Hunk’s career for years and had supported his foundation monetarily since its conception. He was talented, but also kind and generous, not to mention ridiculously handsome. Offering her hand, Pidge begged her cheeks not to blush as Hunk’s hand enveloped hers completely.

“Pidge, I presume,” Hunk grinned, slowly shaking Pidge’s hand and telling his brain to ignore how his hand covered hers entirely. Her sparkling eyes and sweet smile were making Hunk’s brain feel fuzzy. “Or Katie… if you prefer that… sometimes it’s hard to tell when Keith is… telling the truth.”

A bark of laughter escaped Pidge before she could stop it. Dropping Hunk’s hand, she covered her mouth. “I’ve known Keith since he was a scrappy little kid and I still don’t _always_ know when he is teasing me. Pidge is preferred though.” Although Pidge had an instinctual desire to tease Hunk a bit, she withheld her potential remarks. Hopefully someday they would be close enough that she could poke fun at Hunk like she did with all of the idiot men in her life.

“I want to see the Voltron!” Samaria declared, taking a step closer to Pidge and bouncing on her toes with excitement. “You promised!” Sticking out her bottom lip and opening her eyes as wide as they could go, Samaria was irresistibly cute in her demands.

Winking over her head at Hunk, Pidge placed her hands on her hips. “Are you sure you can handle my robot? Voltron is a powerful fighting tool.” She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling when Samaria’s pout deepened. “Let me see your muscles,” Pidge asked, flexing her own arms and grinning when Samaria mirrored her. “Alright, and now your thinking muscles!” Scrunching her face, Pidge narrowed her eyes and tapped her temple.

Watching as Samaria dissolved into giggles, Hunk couldn’t help but admire the way Pidge instantly connected with his sister. She was silly in all the right ways and Hunk felt himself going a little sappy as the two of them laughed through their exchange of ridiculous facial expressions. “You really have a Voltron?” Spending the better part of the last few months climbing in and out of his own moving lion, Hunk couldn’t avoid the excitement in his voice.

“Didn’t you like the IG video of it?” Pidge questioned, straightening herself up and holding out her hand for Samaria to take. She looked over her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow and smiled at Hunk’s pink cheeks. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

“My brother likes all of your videos… and your pictures,” Samaria whispered, unsuccessfully keeping her voice low enough to avoid causing Hunk to squawk from behind them. “I like you because you’re funny and nice. Hunk likes you because of those things too… and ‘cause you’re pretty.”

Pidge felt the heat rush over her face, refusing to look at Hunk who was sputtering wordlessly. In all the ways Pidge imagined this meeting going, having Samaria attempt to play matchmaker had not made the list of possibilities. “I… um…” Glancing between Samaria and Hunk, Pidge tried to find any words at all.

“Excuse me… are you Hunk-”

“Yes I am!” Hunk accidentally shouted at the approaching stranger, jumping at the chance to escape the awkwardness building because of his sister. “Want an autograph? Picture? I can kiss your baby,” Hunk frowned down at the stranger’s arms filled with books, “okay, no baby, but I can… kiss your… books?” He grinned with too many teeth as the woman laughed behind her hand, shooting a look over her shoulder at Pidge and Samaria who were collapsing in giggles of their own.

“A picture would be fine,” the woman smiled, handing off her books when Pidge held out her arms. Slipping her phone from her pocket, Hunk held up two fingers and posed for the selfie. “Thank you! I think you’re wonderful! Good luck with the Voltron movie! You are playing my favorite character. Anyway… bye! Thanks again!” Taking her books back from Pidge, the woman left them as quickly as she had appeared.

“I’ll kiss your books!” Samaria squealed, slumping onto the closest chair. “Oh my God, you are supposed to be cool, Hunkers!”

“Hunkers,” Pidge snorted, slapping her hand over her mouth as another giggle threaten to take over.

“I… panicked…” Running a hand through his hair, Hunk looked at the ceiling. It was ridiculous that Pidge was still cute even when she was making fun of him.

“Better than the first time he was to drive the movie lion.” Leaning toward Pidge, Samaria went wide-eyed. “He puked!”

“Alright, do you want to leave?” Hunk used his best big brother voice in an attempt to threaten his sister. His jaw dropped when Pidge swept Samaria up into her arms and spun around to sprint toward the back of the store.

“Bye, Hunkers!” Pidge and Samaria called simultaneously, Samaria looking over Pidge’s shoulder to stick out her tongue. Smiling when Samaria slid her arms around her neck, Pidge hiked her up higher and continued to run toward the staircase. Briefly, she thought that a child Samaria’s age shouldn’t be so small and thin, but Pidge shoved the thought away, concentrating on throwing open the door and setting Samaria down safely.

“All the robots are upstairs,” Pidge nodded, smirking when Samaria mouthed “robots” in breathless awe. Standing back, Pidge let Samaria start her way up as Hunk leaned against the door frame. “She’s amazing.”

“Agreed,” Hunk smiled, dragging his eyes from Pidge’s profile to his sister’s thundering stomps up the stairs. “She thinks you’re pretty amazing too.” His sister had spent hours and hours talking about Pidge and Hunk hadn’t bothered discouraging the conversations. In truth, he counted his blessings that Pidge was the person his sister decided to idolize. “I…” He wasn’t sure what he was going to say before Pidge was interrupting him.

“So robots?” Pidge asked. She wasn’t sure why her heart was making staccato beats in her chest, but she was eager to distract herself from the sweetness of Hunk’s smile. When he nodded in acceptance of her very verbose offer, Pidge turned to sprint up the stairs.

With a smile (a smile that eventually Samaria would deem his Pidge smile), Hunk followed Pidge up the stairs, eager to spend the day with the most remarkable woman he had ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed so please forgive any mistakes! 
> 
> If you liked this, please consider reading the main story [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583593/chapters/36179688) or any of my other Voltron fanfics which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/works?fandom_id=10104017)


End file.
